


When the Storm Ends

by what_immortal



Series: Bad-ass Chicks Get Bad-ass Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Struck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Most Foul

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written for me and a friend

Sam and Kami sat across from a very annoyed Niki and Dean in Bobby’s living room having what had to be one of the most awkward conversations of their lives; and considering the company that was saying something.

 

“I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Niki said glaring at Kami.

 

“Niki come on it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Not that big a deal, I’m your best friend, your partner, I was supposed to give a speech at your wedding,” Niki replied upset.

 

“Niki…”

 

“You were at mine, I mean come on dude,” Niki interrupted.

 

“Niki yours was in front of a drunken Elvis in Vegas; and the second you were married you and Dean did body shots and made out in a closet.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered fondly while Niki continued her tirade.

 

“Yeah? So? That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to be there for you, to like, I dunno give you away, or see you say I do. I just thought u would want me there…”

 

“I did, but I also wanted something just between…”

 

“And what about me huh Sammy?” Dean interjected coming out of his reveries to address the other pair. “I’m your big brother, isn’t she supposed to like ask my permission or something?”

 

Sam and Kami both looked at Dean at this and even Niki looked a little surprised

 

“You wanted Kami, to ask your permission, to marry me?” Sam said slowly, smiling.

 

When Dean went to reply Niki put a hand on his arm and whispered, “Not really helping the whole codependency argument baby.”

 

“What?” Dean drew his brows together as he looked down at Niki from his perch on the arm of the chair.

 

“Oh come on honey, if Sam hadn’t mated with Kami, or we hadn’t have met in general, I would have bet my right boob that you would be bangin’ your brother right now.”

 

“What!?” Sam and Dean both said (screeched) at the same time

 

Sam looked at Dean, and then Kami who just shrugged her shoulders. Before Sam could question her though, Castiel appeared.

 

Kami whispered a ‘Thank god’ before addressing Cas. “Hey Castiel.”

 

“Hello Kami,” Cas said eyes lingering before Sam cleared his throat.

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Sam, Dean, Nicole,” He said tilting his head indicating each person, “I need assistance.”

 

“We figured Cassy, otherwise why would you come down given the chaos upstairs.” Niki said sitting on the couch by the window

 

Cas inclined his head at the nickname but nodded before explaining his sudden appearance. “There have been signs.”

 

“Great, so what’s it now? Leviathans back, purgatory open again, Raphael coming to screw us over…who’s coming to kill us this time?” Dean said pensively.

 

“God.”

 

“God?” Everyone looked stunned and then Niki just repeated. “Like God, like our father who art in all that bullshit, God.”

 

“Yes Nicole, God. There have been signs that he is returning.” Cas said exasperated while Niki baulked at the use of her full name.

 

“What kind of signs?” Kami asked.

 

“Healings, resurrections, random blessings, some miracles.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad thing,” Sam said.

 

“Normally I would not argue, but given the state of heaven and the fact that God has not made an appearance since the signs started we want to be sure this is not the start of something…well considering your lives, something apocalyptic.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and asked, “So what do you want us to do?”

 

“We would like you and Nicole to follow the signs while Sam and Kami research further.”

 

Niki sighed exasperated, “Ugh, Cas, I have told you countless times to just call me Niki.”

 

“I was recently informed that I was being too informal with…”

 

“Wait you said we” Sam interjected.

 

“Yes, like I said I was recently informed by a, well, a person that you may not be exactly…. ecstatic to see” Cas said as he fidgeted slightly, “that I was being too informal with Nicole.”

 

“Riiight, like who?” Dean asked warily.

 

“SURPRISE boys.”

 

Dean and Sam both cringed and turned to see Gabriel having suddenly appeared across from  the couch Niki currently was perched on.

 

“Oh…” Niki gasped.

 

“Oh, crap.” Dean said, face matching Sam’s angry expression.

 

“Oh my god, Stallion!” Niki yelled as she vaulted over the coffee table into Gabriel’s arms, wrapping her legs around him as he spun her around.

 

Sam looked over at Kami questioningly, in which she only shrugged, as Dean could only watch in horror as his wife, his _WIFE_ was being embraced by another man, an archangel, an archangel that had killed him over and over again. Gabriel stopped spinning Niki as she put her feet back on the floor, but kept her arms around his neck.

 

“How are you doing sweetness?”

 

Niki beamed at the old nickname, but as Gabriel leaned forward for a kiss she drew away. Dean was at least thankful for this as she unwrapped her arms from Gabriel’s neck and stepped slightly back.

 

“Actually, um...” Niki said as she raised her left hand showing Gabriel her wedding band.

 

He looked at her hand and then looked back to her eyes and smirked, “What idiot did you let tie you down?”

 

Dean had had enough at this point and stepped forward wrapping his arm around Niki’s waist. “That would be me,” he said proudly.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Really sweetness, a Winchester…of all people,” he continued making a tsking sound.

 

Niki only smiled but grunted a little when Dean gripped her tighter at the nickname.

 

Gabriel’s smirked when he noticed and said “Well, been there, done that…” Gabriel said as he pointed to Niki “but not with that” then went to point at Dean, “on top of that” back to Niki. “Sooooo, you up for that?” He finished waggling his eyebrows at both of them

 

Niki could only laugh at Dean’s shocked expression, far more used to Gabriel’s antics than he was. Gabriel smirked and waved Dean off, “I’m just kidding green eyes.” Dean visibly relaxed a little until Gabriel continued “Or am I?”

 

Kami couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed as well. She had missed the archangel, maybe not as much as Niki, but she had to admit he was fun to be around. Gabriel finally realizing he had an audience nodded toward Kami, “Good to see you too Sparky.”

 

Kami glared at the nickname but Gabriel continued, “You didn’t try to talk her out of this?” he said gesturing toward Dean and Niki.

 

“Actually…” Kami said holding up her hand and showing her wedding ring too.

 

“Seriously, did everyone go crazy when I left?” He said throwing his arms wide to encompass the room.

 

“Kami was in her right mind when she wed Sam, I made sure of it.” Castiel said tilting his head, confused by his brother’s antics.

 

“Oh, little bro you really are a wet blanket.”

 

Castiel looked even more confused by this but his musings were interrupted by Niki suddenly yelling at him, “Wait a minute. _You_ were at their wedding?!”

 

Not picking up on Niki’s tone Castiel replied, “Of course I was, they needed an officiant.”

 

“Oh, of course, of course the freaking angel was invited to my only brother’s wedding!” Dean yelled in unison with Niki’s cry of “Are you fucking kidding me!”

 

Gabriel only smirked saying, “Oh, this is gonna be fun,” as he plopped down on the couch and started munching on snacks waiting for the show.


	2. Until My Blood Boils

After the initial chaos of the situation had subsided a reluctant Dean and Sam went to look into some research while Niki dragged Kami outside away from the two prying angels who seemed to just be standing around watching them awkwardly. After slamming the door and dragging Kami further from the house she finally spun on her friend her anger returning.

 

“So, explain to me how not only am I not invited to your wedding, but that, that, angel,” Niki said almost sneering the word, “gets to not only be there, but got to officiate it!” Niki finished on a slight yell her breath coming rapidly at annoyed state.

 

“Ok, firstly, why are you angry at angels, I mean you and Gabriel…”

 

“Sooo not the point right now, and Gabriel isn’t the angel that almost let your ass die remember.”

 

Kami remembered vividly how she almost died, but she hadn’t realized how troubling the experience was, or still is, for Niki or that she still held such deep seated resentment for Cas due it.

 

“Listen, dude, I’m sorry ok, I really am but it was kind of a spur of the moment romantic gesture, and given our pasts with family and relationships me and Sam just wanted something for the two of us.”

 

“I kind of get that, I do,” Niki said nodding dejectedly, “but I am your friend and partner, I was never like your family, and I’m damn sure we never dated, so how could you, after all we have been through, leave me out of one of the most important moments of your life.”

 

When Niki’s breath hitched at the end Kami knew she had messed up, Niki rarely if ever got upset about anything, let alone enough to actually cause her to choke up.

 

“Niki, I’m sorry ok, I honestly didn’t know it would be that important to you and…”

 

“Is it because of the weird mating thing with Sam,” Kami flinched at the word “weird” and Niki rolled her eyes continuing, “You know I don’t mean it like that dude, I told you I love that you two are together.”

 

“Ok, ok, I was _maybe_ wrong about not inviting you, or Dean, and I’m very sorry ok. I was wrong and it’ll never happen again.”

 

Niki’s eyes suddenly cleared and she had her tell-tale smirk back on her face, “As long as you admit _your wrong_ ,” she said smiling.

 

Kami baulked and then narrowed her eyes, “Were you playing me and pretending to be more upset than you were so I would...”

 

“Admit that you were wrong and promise to never let it happen again so I can hold it over you forever, yuuup,” Niki laughed as she crossed her arms and stared at a gob smacked Kami.

 

“I…I…You…I…,” Kami stammered not sure what to say in response.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you love me. Now let’s go back in before the angels inside end up making more of a mess than usual”

 

Kami glared good naturedly at Niki as they walked toward the door, but just as Niki reached for the handle Kami flicked her finger on the back of Niki’s neck causing her whole body to seize lightly with the shock she sent. After she recovered Niki yelled, “Not fair!”

 

“Oh that was totally fair.” Kami laughed again following

 

Niki reached for the handle of the back door, but before heading through glanced back at Kami and whispered, “Hey, what’s going on with you can Cas anyway?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He just seems to…stare…at you a lot. And at Sam. Like a lot a lot.”

 

“Haven’t noticed.” Kami said shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Alright.” Niki said unconvinced before opening the door and walking inside.

 

+

 

The scene they walked in on was not quite what they expected, what they thought to find was Sam and Dean engrossed in research while the Angels helped or went out for more leads. What they did not expect to find was Gabriel holding a furious Dean against the wall with one arm while Cas and Sam glared heatedly at each other like they were going to come to blows.

 

At the two women entering Gabriel inclined his head looking toward them, and moving Dean slightly further up the wall, winked at Niki saying, “Heey Sweetness, I can explain…”

 


	3. Except a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One side of the fight is discovered

“OK, what the fuck is going on here.” Niki’s good mood at having talked to Kami dissipated the second she took in the scene in Bobby’s house

 

 Gabriel’s smile widened when he looked back her and he moved Dean a little further up the wall he had him held against as he said, “See I was just trying to explain to Dean our history, and well that spurred a more…heated conversation...which led to this…predicament.”

 

“And them?” Kami asked indicating Castiel and Sam.

 

“Oh, well you see…” Gabriel started before Niki cut him off

 

“You know what, I don't care,” Niki said furious over their reasoning for arguing. “Alright” she said in a booming voice Kami hadn’t heard in years, “Angels, outside, Husbands, kitchen NOW!”

 

Gabriel looked a little taken aback by Niki’s sudden anger before lowering Dean to the floor and letting him go. He gave Dean one more triumphant smirk before grabbing Castiel by the arm and dragging him behind him until both angels were outside. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Niki and Kami made their way outside apparently to get the angels side of the story first.

 

“So, what now?” Dean asked.

 

“I guess we just sit and wait, and hope she calms down before they talk to us.” 

 

Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat next to Sam, “Here’s hoping” he said clinking his bottle with Sam’s and watching the back door.

 

+

 

Trailing the two angels outside Niki and Kami only stopped once they reached where Bobby’s backyard started to become a junk yard.

 

“Ok, so what the hell happened, we were maybe outside for 5 minutes and all hell breaks loose, I mean I can maybe, MAYBE, understand Gabriel and Dean,” just as Gabriel started to smile Niki continued “knowing full well that it’s probably Gabriel’s fought,” he stopped smiling at that, “but you Castiel?”

 

“Sam and I simply had a disagreement, it does not concern anyone, nor did it come to any physical confrontation.” He said eyeing Gabriel.

 

“Want to drive the bus yourself Cassie, or is pushing me under it ok.”

 

“What bus are you referring to?

 

“Oh my god,” Kami sighed, “can either of you please just tell us what happened?”

 

“All I did was remind Dean that we have a history, and that I’ve know you and sparky over here longer,”

 

“That’s it?” Kami questioned.

 

Gabriel looked at his nails as if studying them before continuing, “I may have also implied that I knew, well, know, Niki better than he does.”

 

“Better huh,” Niki said crossing her arms and letting out a tight breath,  “I guess knowing us better, and all of our history went out the window a few years ago though didn’t it.”

 

“You really don’t want to go into this now?” Kami whispered to Niki, Niki only shrugging in response and eyeing a seemingly confused Gabriel.

 

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” Niki said

 

“Obviously it isn’t, now come on sugar, what’s got you so riled up, seems to me in the past you enjoyed a good cockfight.” Gabriel said winking.

 

Kami’s face scrunched like she knew Niki was going to let loose on the angel soon and she was not looking forward to the fall out.

 

“Gabriel, despite my initial surprise and, yes, joy, at seeing you, things have changed. For both of us.” Niki said indicating Kami and herself with her hand.

 

“Haven't been gone too long, how much could have changed?” he said trying slowly walking toward her and trying to take her hips in his hands as her flirted.

 

Niki put a hand on his chest and stepped back before replying, “Well, for one we both died.”

 

At Gabriel’s silent shock she continued, “We both fell in love, both got married, and both are now trying to carve out some happiness in this life. Not only that but so much in this world has changed; and don’t try to pretend shit didn’t hit the fan for you too, because for record don’t think I don’t know about you killing Dean over and over to try and convince Sam to say yes to some stupid form of fate, or the fact that _you_ were going to let the world burn before they convinced you otherwise to stand up to Lucifer. I can’t believe THEY had to convince you of that, or did you forget _we_ are in the god damn world,” Niki said pointing vehemently between herself and Kami becoming more and more angry as she spoke.  “That I am? How much could our history, our past have meant when you couldn’t even bother to tell me you were alive!” Niki finished voice cracking slightly but no tears shown in her eyes.

 

“Nicole I would very much like it if you did not take the lords name in vain.” Castile said blandly causing Niki to snap her head in his direction, like he hadn’t heard the rest of what she said.

 

“Oh damn your likes you arrogant, self-involved….ANGEL,” she yelled.

 

“So what’s your excuse oh feathered one.” She said turning back to Gabriel

 

“Niki, sweetness, I…”

 

“Don’t 'sweetness' me Gabriel, not right now.”

 

Gabriel backed away hands up.

 

“Alright, now,” Niki said calming slightly once Kami had come over and placed her hand on her shoulder. “You both are going to grow up like your thousand year old asses should have, stow your shit, and we are going to focus on the actual problem at hand and that is God. Got it.”

 

“I don’t think...” Cas said before Niki interrupted him with another yell,  “I SAID GOT IT!”

 

“Yes ma’am” both angels answered in unison.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to go speak to our _husbands_ , you two, go get some work done.”

 

As the angels left and the women headed toward the house again Niki stopped a second taking a breath. “Did I really just tell off two angels in Bobby’s backyard?”

 

“Yupp,” Kami said smiling proudly and punching Niki lightly on the arm.

 

“Alright,” Niki said smiling before looking at the back door, her smile wavering slightly. “What do you think Gabriel told him anyway?”

 

“Not sure,” Kami replied. “At least you know what they were arguing about, I have never see Cas and Sam get so annoyed at each other.”

 

“Well, nothing left to do but go in and face this.”

 

When Niki didn’t move, Kami put her arm around her shoulders walking her forward. “Don’t worry Niki, knowing Dean you can always just bake a pie and take off some clothes and you’ll be right as rain.“

 

“Uh huh” Niki said sarcastically before leaning in to Kami. “Thanks dude.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go straighten out this mess.”

 

Walking inside with Niki trailing behind Kami sat at the kitchen tabkle with the boys while Niki grabbed a drink from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

 

“So, your turn, talk, what was that about?” Kami asked calmly as Niki just glared at the two.

 

“So you two are OK now, because a few minutes ago you were just as annoyed…” Sam asked.

 

“Don’t change the subject Sam, we weren’t the ones about to throw down with two angels, now speak.” Niki said firmly, eyeing Dean warily and looking away when he met her gaze.

 


	4. I Don't Want to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a lot of Smut for one pair of our lovers

Sam’s brief explanation that he and Cas simply had some words on how to handle the case seemed a flimsy excuse at best. Dean had also been uncharacteristically quiet which set Niki more and more on edge. However the girls both decide one confrontation with a set of men was enough for one day and settled in to do research to hopefully find something that helped. It had gotten late quick in doing so, and even with coffee everyone was feeling the stress of the day as it bore down on them. After one too many yawns from Kami, Sam insisted they go to bed. She nodded and followed him upstairs while Dean and Niki moved to the couch.

 

As always Sam let Kami use the restroom and get ready for bed first before he did his nightly routine when she was done. Once they had both finished they laid in Bobby’s guest bedroom, both staring at the ceiling. The tense strain from the evening and subsequent not talking about it made Kami even forget to remove her glasses. Sighing and looking at the clock beside the bed Kami sat up. “Sam, please just…please tell me what happened today. Everything had been going so well before…”

 

“Before Cas and Gabe had shown up, yeah I know.” Sam replied albeit a little coldly as he continued to lay there, on arm braced behind his head the other resting over his expansive chest.

 

“It’s not just that, you and Cas normally get on fine, but something has been mothering you since talking to them and I know it’s messing with Dean to but both of you are too stubborn to say something.” As she had talked Kami’s voice had gotten progressively louder until she was almost yelling at him.

 

Sitting up and then swinging his legs off the bed Sam stood and walked to the end of the bed only then to pace. Kami watched him, knowing he did this when trying to think, trying to order the words before saying them. That’s another thing she loved about him, Sam was normally the more level headed of the four of them…normally. Sam finally stopped his pacing and looked at her his arms going to his sides and his bare chest taking in gulps of air before he spoke. “If Niki….if Niki ever left Dean…would you, would you leave to?”

 

Kami looked at him perplexed and said, “Sam what are you talking about?”

 

“I just, if something was to happen between them, would you leave with her.”

“Sam, Niki’s not going anywhere, she married Dean for god’s sake, and this was the woman who vowed to never let a man ‘put a ring on it.’” Kami said almost jovially as she made the air quotes, but noting Sam’s face never even cracked a smile, just remained in that serious worried frown of his she stood and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his bare chest and feeling his heart race under it she sighed. “Sam…Niki’s not going anywhere…and neither am I.”

 

Sam looked down into her bright green eyes, the light from the moon in the window almost making them appear blue; but even so he knew if he looked close enough, hard enough he could see the flecks of brown and hazel that ran through them. He knew what those eyes looked like when she was happy, sad, in pain, crying, depressed, what they looked like when she told the truth, and even more importantly, when she lied. Although to Sam it appeared Kami believed the words she said, he knew that if push came to shove it would be hard for her to choose between him and someone who was basically her sister. It was the same choice he was faced with when it came to Dean and her. Mates or no, marriage or no, he prayed it was a choice neither of them ever had to make. So looking into those damn beautiful eyes framed by her thick plastic glasses he turned his body to her, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. He moved, wrapping his arms fully around her and deepened the kiss, feeling her tight, tense muscles finally relax into his hold. He slanted his mouth on hers, seeking permission with his tongue as his hold went from comforting to needing, tightening and shifting until he had her around the waist and her arms went around his neck as she gave his tongue access to her lush mouth.

 

Walking her back Sam grunted when he finally felt Kami’s back hit the solid wall. His kiss became hungry then, biting and sucking as he moved his thigh between her legs. She moaned when he flexed his leg and ground against her. Pulling back only slightly Sam pulled off her loose sleeping top before dropping to his knees in front of her and pulling down both her sleep pants and panties all in one motion. Kissing her thigh once he had removed her clothes from where they pooled at her ankles he stood and kissed her again this time moving his hands up to cup and tease at her breasts. When she threw her head back on a moan he attacked her neck biting and sucking at it roughly, needing her to know she belonged to him…only him.

 

“Kami I need, I can’t wait.” He said pulling back and resting his forehead on hers, his breath puffing in hard pants across her face.

 

Kami could only nod her head as she licked at her kiss swollen lips, wanting him just as badly. With one more quick peck on her lips Sam ran a finger along her slit, testing her, making sure she was wet enough to take him. When he found her core wet and slick with her desire he moaned and briefly took that finger into his mouth, causing Kami to gasp and grip his shoulders harder. Sam let out an almost inhuman groan at her taste before just barely lowering his pants and releasing his hard cock before reaching down with both his hands to grip her under her thighs. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and in one swift motion thrust his hips between her legs and shoving her against the wall as he entered her in one smooth glide.

 

They both cried out then before the pleasure tightened as he shifted to hold her more firmly. Giving her one last hard kiss Sam gripped her legs and thrust his hips as he lowered her onto his cock. He did this over and over, leaving Kami helpless unable to do anything but to accept his powerful thrusts as she cried out in ecstasy.

 

He was so fucking big, so strong and broad that even with her body image issues, even with that voice in her head saying she would never be petite, small, feminine, when he held her like this he made he feel so small. So worshipped and needed, so loved and perfect that she felt she might burst with the feeling as he steadily pleasure her with his body. His thrusts were hard and powerful, his pajama pants scratching at her calves from where her legs gripped him, trying to ever pull him closer to her. Then, when his hand went between her legs to brush and circle her clit she lost the ability to think completely.  As his thrusts became erratic Sam worked her clit harder and faster, wanting to feel her body come around his before he reached his end. When he felt the tingling thrill of her power run over his body from where it pulsed from hers with her pleasure he knew she was close.

 

Sam bit down on her earlobe, his sweat making the press of his body slide against hers deliciously as he groaned into her ear, “Come for me.” With one last caress on her clit Kami came around him in a loud cry, her body sending out waves of wet tight pleasure over his cock, pulling him in further as her hands shot electricity through his back and body cascading him into his own orgasm. They were both panting messes when the chaos of their frantic pleasure subsided. Sam groaned as he pulled out of her, and Kami couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure that ran through her as she felt their combined pleasure run on her inner thighs. She stayed leaning against the wall as Sam finally removed his pants and then stumbled into the hall bathroom before returning quickly with a damp towel. Cleaning the tow of them, he lazily tossed the towel on the floor before pulling Kami away from the wall and dragging her over him on the bed. They fell asleep like that, lost in the warm haze of each other’s bodies the rest of the night.


	5. Just Overwhelm Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relives the argument with Gabriel and Niki and Dean share a night of Passion

They sat close on Bobby’s worn and comfortable sofa, still going over books and looking things up on the laptop hoping to find anything as it grew darker and the hour got later. It wasn’t too long after Dean had read his fifteenth article on Gods walking among men that Dean had noticed that Niki had gone from leaning on his shoulder to sleeping on it, her body angled along the couch as she leaned on him. Dean watched her as she dozed and marveled at her ability to sleep in such an awkward position. He had gotten to know her sleeping habits pretty well by now. Sometimes she would toss and turn, other times she would snore like she was trying to raise the house, and other times she would sleep like the dead barely moving, barely breathing. It made Dean worry especially when she would go through insomniac phases and then sleep for several days at a time. Her sleeping habits were as sporadic and crazy as her moods; but that’s what Dean loved about her, she was never boring, she was always unpredictable and he would always have something new to look forward to. That’s why he couldn’t understand why the conversation with Gabriel kept playing over and over in his mind.

 

_“You’ve known her what? Maybe a year, 2 max. I’ve known her almost her whole life. I know who she is and she’ll get bored of someone like you. She’s not one to be tied down. She doesn’t like to be tied down Dean, not outside of the bedroom anyway, hunters aren’t built like that. You should know that by now. Or hey maybe I’m wrong, and maybe you’ll be the one to bail on her.” Dean had been angry through Gabriel’s entire tirade and even jealous at his words and the time Gabrie had had with Niki when he did not. He had even been about to about to argue but Gabriel had cut him off saying, “She moves on Dean, what do you think is going to happen, and you can be damn sure that sparky over there is going to go with her. Those two, they don’t leave each other. They’re like family. Hell I imagine that’s what drew you to them in the first place._

_Sam had interjected saying, “Kami would never do that.” Trying to end this conversation before it got worse, but Gabriel only smirked that god damn trickster smirk of his and said,  “but I see you didn’t count Niki in that. Scared she’ll break big brothers heart Sammy.”_

_Dean had looked at Sam then, and saw the guilt in his brother’s eyes._

_“Besides,” Cas had interjected, “I would never allow Sam or Kami to break the vows I officiated, they are sworn to each other.”_

_Sam, bless him had tried to lagain ighten the mood by forcing a laugh and saying, “Well I think that is between me and Kami Cas.” But Cas had gotten angry at those words and that was how he and Sam had ended up fighting as well_

Dean worked over it again and again, knowing he should trust Niki, and Kami for that matter, but he just couldn’t get the words to leave him, “ _She’s not one to be tied down…or maybe you’ll be the one to bail on her.”_

Dean shut the laptop on a sigh, the plastic clicking together startling Niki awake as he did so. Niki rubbed her eyes before realizing something and standing to go to look in the mirror on the wall. Putting her fingers to her eyes she removed her contacts and tossed them in the trash bin nearby. Dean watched as she slowly made her way back to the couch, her movements unsure without her sight despite having been to Bobby’s numerous times. He watched her short muscular legs tense when she stepped on something, and her small but strong arms balance her as she grunted and moved around trying to reach him again. Sitting next to him again once she got to the couch she put her arm around his back. He let his head fall into his hands at the feel of her rubbing slow circles on his back trying to comfort him.

 

“Hey, why don’t we try and get some rest.”  She said her chin resting on his shoulder.

 

He nodded mutely and the shifted so he was laying on the couch and she was cuddled up next to, well more like on top of him given the width of the couch. He small fingers idly ran circles over his t-shirt as she rested her cheek on his chest. He sighed again, knowing he should talk to her about what Gabriel had said, knowing he should man up and just tell her what was bothering him, but he wasn’t good at this, even with her, even after their time together; they were both too hard headed to actually talk about their emotions. So Dean did what he did best, he let his actions speak for him. Taking her still moving hand in his, he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her calloused knuckles. He kissed them slowly, pressing them firmly to his plush lips and smelling the gun oil she had used earlier as well as her lilac and gooseberry soap that always made his mouth water and cock harden.

She hummed and turned her head to watch him as he moved from kissing her knuckles to kissing her fingertips before he gently put  one finger in his mouth and sucking. She watched him, slightly squinted eyes going wide at the sensation as he moved the pad of her finger between his teeth and bit lightly. He moved his lips down to her wrist then, biting and sucking gently before placing his arm over across his chest to his shoulder.  Shifting them slowly he managed to position them so she was on her back and he laid between her legs, his large body dwarfing hers and spreading her legs wide. “I want you.” He whispered as he ran a thumb back and forth over her cheek.

 

“You can have me Dean, always.” She said leaning up to capture his lips with hers.

 

Dean shuddered lightly at her words and leaned down into the kiss letting all of his weight press her into the couch. He held her face cupped gently in one hand as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue glide along hers until she sucked on it eagerly, hips starting to move against his in need and anticipation. He pulled away from her lips to her neck biting and sucking as she moved her head back to give him more access; moaning when he sucked a little too hard. Dean laved a trail down her neck to her breasts before the armrest at the end of the couch stopped his descent.

 

She smiled realizing his problem before an idea came to her. “Dean, forgive me.” She whispered and before he could ask why she had shoved with her arms and hips against the back of the couch pushing them until he landed on the floor with her on top of him. He huffed out a grunt when his back hit the floor and growled at her before gripping her hips and rolling her under him.

 

“You’re going to pay for that.” He said smiling down at her before taking her mouth with his again.

 

When he moved to her neck and then down to her chest she huffed and asked, “Promise?”

 

He smiled at her before moving to nip at her nipple through her shirt causing her to gasp and grip his head to her. He growled and bit hard when her nails scraped his head and then moved lower out of her reach before sitting up on his knees and reaching for the hem of her sleep shorts. He gripped them, pulling them down and then off her legs and then taking off his shirt before laying over her again. He ran his tongue along her neck as his hand reached down to run from her calf, up along her knee before moving to her inner thigh. He moved to kiss her and captured her moan when his fingers found he core wet and wanting. He groaned as well as he circled her opening with his fingers before moving them up to pinch and rub her clit. She arched under him then wrapping her thighs around his hips and grabbing at his back with her hands. “Dean.” She breathed out on a moan grinding against him.

 

He took his hand away then and moved to kiss her yet again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth and swirling it tasting the bourbon she had before this all started. He pulled away repositioning his body and resting his weight on his hands on either side of her head and went to kiss her again. She moved though and reached down between them shoving her hand into his jeans and taking him in her hand. He grunted and that grunt turned to a moan when she stroked him. “Dean,” she said again this time a plea. He nodded and she removed her hands long enough for him to stand and pull his pants and boxers off before dropping to his knees again. She had shifted and removed her top leaving her only in her sports bra as he looked down at her. “Open your legs baby.” He whispered and she complied opening them wider. Crawling up her body he rested his hips between her spread thighs and moaned when his cock caressed her wet folds. “Tell me,” he whispered into her ear grunting as he took himself in hand and stroked his cockhead against her folds again.

 

“Dean,” she begged on a moan arching up trying to get the sweet friction he was denying her.

 

“Tell me you want me, tell me you’ll always want me, want this.” He said desperately rolling his hips so his cockhead slipped briefly into her opening before he withdrew again.

 

“Always, fuck forever Dean just don’t stop.” Niki said gripping his back in her hands as she tried again to arch up into him only for her to feel him smile against her neck and finally give her what she needed. He thrust his hips forward and in one smooth motion he was inside her, stretching her and filling her completely. She moaned loudly at that as he stayed still waiting for her to adjust to him before he withdrew and moved back in on another hard thrust. He stilled again only to slowly withdraw and then thrust harshly, pausing after each thrust and driving Niki wild. On the next pause Niki practically growled in frustration at his languorous pace as she raked her nails down his back causing Dean to hiss and bite her neck in retaliation.

 

“Fuck,” Niki whined as Dean paused over and over after every thrust, the pace maddening in its pleasure but too slow to help her reach that aching peak. Dean only smiled down at her knowing he was driving her crazy and waiting for what he knew would be a furious yet passionate response. He didn’t have to wait long as Niki used the momentum from his next thrust to grip his neck and back and turn them deftly so Dean’s back smacked against the hard floor. Dean shut his eyes when his back hit the floor but his hands flew to Niki’s hips as she sat over him, sliding back onto his cock in a smooth motion that had Dean grunting in pleasure. On Niki’s first raise and lower Dean’s breathing became pants as she ground against him, swiveling her hips and taking him all the way in.

 

'You're so fucking hot.' He gasped out as his other hand grasped her ass cheek as she continued to ride him, but Niki was too focused on the burning pleasure coursing through her veins to even hear him as she rode him hard and fast; his cock hitting all the right spots. She lifted a hand to her face slicking sweat and hair back out of her eyes before reaching down and pushing on Dean’s chest for leverage a she sped up, lifting and dropping with force. Dean’s cock started to pulse and he let out a curse trying to hold back as his both of his hands grabbed her ass encouragingly.  Niki took every inch of him in smiling as she continued to ride him. Dean feeling his end rushing toward him moved one hand to her core and circled his thumb around her clit over and over. Niki let out a yell and felt her core clench and a flood of heat rush between her thighs as her climax came hard and fast stealing her breath on a loud shout.

 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Dean repeated, his toes curling as Niki came on top of him her core clenching and pulsing around him in tight wet spasms as he gripped her tightly to him. He had just enough time to reach up and grip her hair, pulling her down to him in a hard kiss as he took over the rhythm, slamming up into heh hard enough to bruise. He came quickly after that with her tongue in his mouth muting his roar of pleasure. Niki collapsed on top of him then, moaning as she felt their bodies slide together from sweat. Breathing heavy she felt Dean slide out of her before she rolled to lay at his side.

 

“Dean?” She whispered tiredly

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You’re awesome.”

 

Dean smiled at that, setting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head as she snuggled closer. “Come on baby, let’s get you to bed.”


	6. Just for a minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little interlude of research and angels

It had been days since what Niki had been calling ‘The Angel incident.’ Days on end of nothing but research and libraries and books, all of which was making each of them stressed and groggy. Even Sam and Kami who loved to research and read more than the others were starting to feel the strain from the monotony of it all. They were all in yet another antique library reading musty volumes on gods, demons, and any other lore they could think of when Niki had enough. “Alright, I need a break.” She said before all but throwing the book on the table and grabbing Dean by the hand and pulling him out of his chair. Dean followed confused but willingly in the stacks nearby as Kami just watched and rolled her eyes.

 

“Ten bucks says I know what kind of break she needed.” Kami said not taking her eyes off her own book.

 

Sam only stifled a laugh before glancing at the book Niki had been reading before her outburst. “Witches and the Goddesses: Acts of Blood rights, Adultery, and the corruption of the female in the 16th century,” Sam said reading the cover aloud before looking at the stacks and then back at Kami. “Really?”

 

Kami only shrugged her shoulders before she heard a shout and a loud curse from the stacks, and not the pleasured kind. Standing her and Sam were about to follow the sound before an angry Niki stormed out the stacks pulling on her shirt followed by and equally angry Dean, a oh so happy Gabriel, and a confused Cas. “Hey kiddos.” Gabriel said happily winking at Sam and Kami before turning back to Niki and Dean, “glad to see your all so...hard…at work.”

 

Niki crossed her arms and glared at him while Dean discretely fixed his belt back in place before asking, “What the hell are you doing here feathers?”

 

“Came to see if you found anything about dear old dad on your end hot lips.” Gabriel said, smirking even more when Dean’s face flamed with embarrassment and anger.

 

Kami stepped forward wanting to intervene before things came to blows. Looking at Cas she raised her eyebrows and asked, “Well, have either of you found anything?”

 

Cas stared at Kami for longer than was necessary, causing Sam to step closer behind her before he answered, “There have been more signs, miracles and other events all over the world but…”

 

“But?” Kami prompted

 

“Still nothing from our father.”

 

“Ah, just like dear old dad to drop in and not say hi.” Gabriel remarked moving to put and arm around Castiel and smile at him before turning back to Kami. “Which again, is why we are here, to see if you found anything.”

 

“Nothing on our end either, “Sam said stepping away from Kami to indicate the books and laptops, “nothing to say if this is God, or if it’s not, what it could be.”

 

“Told you the hunters wouldn’t find anything.” Gabriel sighed out before sitting down at one of the chairs and propping his feet up on the table. Annoyed, and frustrated in more ways than one, Niki glared daggers at Gabriel before replying, “You just said you didn’t find anything either Gabriel, so stop getting all high and mighty.” Before knocking his feet off the table as well and sitting in a chair nearby. Running her fingers through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest Niki sighed in defeat before looking at Kami. Kami looked at Niki a little longer and both of their faces did discreet movements before her eyes widened slightly and she shrugged saying “Couldn’t hurt.”

 

“I do miss your weird facial conversations.” Gabriel said as Dean and Sam looked between Niki and Kami questioningly.

 

“I…uh…I may know someone who might be able to help.” Niki said before looking worriedly at Dean. She turned back to Gabriel and Castiel continuing, “But they won’t help if I show up with angels.”

 

Gabriel shrugged and stood, “No problem beautiful, gives me and Cas more time do some digging of our own. I have a few not so savory contacts I can try as well.” He said winking over at Niki and leaning in to kiss her on her cheek and move away before either her or Dean could react. “Give us a call if you hear anything.” Gabriel finished before snapping his fingers causing him and Cas to disappear.

 

As if recovering from the whirlwind of the angels arrival and sudden departure Sam shook his head before looking over at a very nervous Niki. “So…whose this person who you think can help?”

 

“Um…how fast can we get to Salem?”


	7. Rattle cage...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more help in the search for god

The drive to Salem was relatively short considering, and because of her hesitance to do this Niki didn’t go over anything with Dean or Sam during the drive. When she finally navigated them to the house Dean let out a small whistle. “You sure this is the place.” Sam asked. “Looks a little more like something from suburbia than what you described.”

“Yeah well, Haddonfiled looked good before Meyers showed up too.” Niki mumbled as she got out of the car.

Kami slid across the seat and got out behind Niki whispering to her as she did so. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I do, besides it might help” Niki said ging Kami a weary smile and walking up the drive. She made her way up the stairs of the porch before standing in front of the large burgundy front door to the house. Niki glanced back seeing Dean and Sam hanging back on the sidewalk scoping the place out and Kami standing at the bottom of the steps watching her back. Satisfied Niki raised her arm to knock. Just as she was about to however a beautiful woman with pale skin, jet black hair and ice blue eyes opened the door. Dean hearing the door glanced at the woman noting she was very petite and was almost shorter than Niki. Dean walked forward joining Kami at the stairs as Niki slowly lowered the hand that had been about to knock.

 

She cleared her throat nervously at the woman’s narrowed gaze as she took in Niki and then the others. “Heeey Senia, I…” but before Niki could finish her sentence the small woman drew back her hand and smacked Niki across the face. Niki’s head whipped to the side causing her to blink rapidly a few times before she tuned and looked back at Senia, the others tensing behind her. “Now I don’t think I deserved…” again Senia interrupted Niki but this time by launching herself at and sealing her lips to Niki’s heatedly as she wrapped her legs around Niki’s waist and arms round her neck. Niki just had enough time to grab Senia’s hips as she sucked Niki’s bottom lip and then slowly untangled herself sliding down along Niki’s body before standing again resting her hands just above Niki’s chest and leaning forward smelling her. “Now that, I definitely deserved.” Niki said smiling, and breathing heavily. Senia smiled back and leaned in for another kiss but Niki pulled away clearing her throat nervously. Senia looked hurt but stepped back and languidly leaned against her doorway taking in the rest of the group behind Niki.

“I guess this isn’t a social visit.” She said as her gaze scanned over Dean and Sam before resting on Kami as Niki responded with a ‘no.’

Senia nodded saying, “Hello again Kami.”

“Hi.” Kami said brightly as Senia turned and walked into her home prompting the others to follow.

Sam and Kami entered, walking past Niki and Dean was about to pass as well before Niki grabbed his hand. “Sorry about that.” She said, face flushing.

Dean grinned, the slight jealousy he felt abating at Niki’s flushed cheeks and nervous biting of her lower lip. “Not a problem sugar, but we are definitely going to talk about this later, in very” he leaned down “very vivid detail.” Pecking her on the lips he walked inside, Niki following last and shutting the door behind her.

“So gorgeous, if you’re not here to break my bed again, what brings you to my neck of the woods.” Senia said the second they were all inside. Niki flushed again as the others stared but replied. “I was hoping that you could help us in locating a certain deity.”

“Hmmmm” Senia purred walking toward Niki like the cat that ate the canary stopping just inside her personal space. “Finding something powerful isn’t cheap you know” she said running her finger along Niki’s collarbone. Niki shivered but stepped back raising her left hand hoping this would help since her words seemed to fail her as she stuttered out. “Um, I, I’m…”

“Oh my gods you’re married!” Senia yelled grabbing Niki’s hand and looking at the ring. “So what is it?” Senia asked excitedly bouncing.

Niki, stunned by Senia’s reaction simply said “Huh.”

“Come on, someone tied down the infamous Niki Bragg, breaker of beds, I need to know who!”

“Senia!” Niki chastised

“Bragg?!” Sam and Dean asked loudly. Niki, in the time they had known her had refused to give them her last name, hating it as she had put it, but now it was out and Niki’s face showed how annoyed she was at this. However as Senia continued o gush Sam more quietly whispered to Dean, “Dude, apparently your girls got quite a rep.”

“Shut up Sam.” Dean hissed looking at the two woman in front of them as Kami leaned back against a near wall laughing quietly.

“Come on, we’ve all had a pool going about this, so what is it.” Senia asked again excitedly.

“Wait who had a pool on what now,?” Niki repeated as Senia looked at her like she had just hit her head.

“Me and the girls from the coven had a pool going on who, or what would finally get your ass to commit and settle down. Soooo...what is it. Guy, Girl, Banshee, Werewolf, Succubus, or some combination of it all. Come on, please tell me.” She said gripping the hand she still held harder than necessary as she looked on happily.

Niki seemed chagrined at Senia’s goading, but held her ground and smiled taking her hand back from the giddy witch before her. “How about a trade?” She asked.

Senia stepped back crossing her arms. “What kind of a trade?”

“I’ll tell you what you want to know, which may or may not help you win what I’m sure is a hefty pool considering the…people...you associate with; and you help me in tracking down a deity.”

Senia glared at Niki contemplatively but smiled anyway nodding. “Fine, but only because I know how stubborn you are, and I’m too desperate to know who got it right.”

“It’s a bargain then” Niki said holding out her hand. Senia rolled her eyes and huffed but took Niki’s hand “Bargain is accepted and complied” Senia said as if by wrote.

Niki took back her now sore hand and turned slightly reaching out to Dean stepped forward next to her and gently took her hand. Niki leaned on him slightly and said. “Senia this is my husband Dean Winchester, the hunter, Dean this is my 400 year old witch of an ex-girlfriend, Senia.”

“What?!"


	8. ...after Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami and Dean come to an understanding

“A male, human, hunter.” Senia said arms still crossed and shaking her head. “I cannot believe Glory got that one right of all people.” She muttered before shrugging her shoulders and turning to look over Dean. She eyed his body very, very thoroughly to the point where Dean had started to become uncomfortable before her eyes went to Sam. Looking back at Niki again she asked, “You ever, you know, with both of them.” Senia said pointing between them with interest. Niki flushed but shook her head, “Uh, no. For one, they are brothers and tend to get wigged out when I mention them together, and for two, Sam is Kami’s husband.”

 

“Ugh seriously.” Senia said before looking over at Kami as well. “Not only did you let this fine piece get tied down but you went off and found a mate too. What is the world coming to?” Senia huffed before shrugging again. “Well I am going to have to make a few calls….and a few payments but in the meantime, what deity do you need help finding?”

 

Niki looked at Senia and said plainly, “Oh you know….just God.” At Senia’s blank stare Niki continued, “Um…the Christian God, you know the whole ‘I am sent from He who is called I am.” Niki continued but glared at Kami when she laughed at her use of a Dogma quote. When Senia continued to just look at her Niki got annoyed and crossed her arms. “Ok what?”

 

“What?” Senia said, “Niki, you are an ex-lover of an archangel, a sometimes friend of a current angel and are married to a man who used to wear what was basically God GPS around his neck, how could I help you. You got all the tools you need sugar.”

 

At his Kami came off the wall she had been leaning on and walked closer to the rest of the group to ask “First, angels, definitely not a help. Second, God GPS?”

 

“Yeah,” Senia said stepping closer to Dean and walking two of her fingers up his chest before stopping them to circle just below his color bones. Dean stepped back from her hands causing her to laugh before turning to Kami, “He used to wear a necklace, old gold looking thing, it is basically a god tracker.”

 

“I…I don’t have it any….” Dean said but was quickly interrupted by Sam saying he knew where it was. At Dean’s shocked look Sam just did his puppy dog eyes causing Kam to step between them.

 

“We will deal with the brother issues later ok guys, let’s just figure this out first.” Kami said. Dean and Sam nodded but Niki took Dean’s hand just in case.

 

“Ok, we will get on that and maybe try to talk to the angels again, but Senia, I know there are things you can do to help. A deal is a deal.” Niki said glaring at her.

 

“Ok fine.” Senia said rolling her eyes. “Give me a few days and I’ll give you a call if we can find anything, ok. Satisfied?”

 

“Yes.” Niki and Kami said at once.

 

+

 

Another hour later after Senia had insisted on the group staying for lunch at least, Niki and Sam were headed back to the hotel they were all staying at. Much to Niki’s and Sam’s chagrin it was decided that they would do some more research while Kami went with Dean to the bunker to get Dean’s necklace from where Sam had stored it and to speak with the angels some more. Kami thought it would be best to keep Niki from Gabriel and Sam from Cas due to the contention before. However, after they had dropped off Sam and Niki, Kami now wasn’t so sure. The silence in the car was palpable and she was worried it would only grow worse once she and Dean reached the bunker. God help her once the angels showed. After another hour of Dean just staring out the window she couldn’t tale anymore and broke the silence. “So Dean, how’s…things?” She asked, kicking herself at her stupid opening. She saw Dean’s mouth twitch at the corner but he nodded before replying. “Things are good.” With that another ten minutes of silence ensued. Kami swallowed her groan of frustration before shifting in her seat to face him. “Ok, why the hell is this so weird? We are married to each other’s siblings/best friends and have been hunting together for a few years now. Why when we are in a car alone we can’t hold a five minute conversation. So what gives Dean? Talk to me because I am going a little stir crazy over here.”

 

Dean briefly took his eyes off the road to look at her before facing forward again. He shifted in his seat as well, a little uncomfortable before replying, “I…Look, when Niki and Sam are there it’s easier. We each have a buffer and can talk about common topics, and hunting, well that kind of takes all the focus where you’re in it.”

 

“Ok, but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk and be civil and all, I mean we are practically family at this point.” Kami said trying for jovial but the shake she heard in her voice belied her concerns. “Come on.” She said smiling and placing a hand on his arm. She felt the slight twitch of muscle, almost lik a flinch, when she touched him and pulled back. She gave him a quizzical look and tried to think back on any other time she might have touched him, and could not think of anytime they would have been in a situation where they needed to. Shaking away her own nerves and discomfort Kami looked at Dean hard and slowly asked, “Dean, are you scared of me?”

 

“What! No?” Dean answered quickly and gave her another look before turning back to the road.

 

“Ok, well what is it then.”

 

Dean huffed and took on hand from the wheel to rub it over his face before sighing and finally answering. “Look, Kami, it’s not that I’m scared of you or think you would ever purposely hurt me, Niki, or even Sam but…”

 

Kami had started frowning the second she hear the word ‘purposely’ and crossed her arms before asking him to continue. “But…”

 

“Ok, I know we have had this conversation in the past but, it’s, every time me and Sam give the supernatural a chance, see that there is a grey area and try to do the right thins it always bites us in the ass. I’m not saying I don’t like you, or that I don’t trust you, but sometimes I feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Ok… Fuck you Dean!” Kami all but shouted causing Dean to look at her quickly in shock.

 

“Hey!”

 

“No, you said your piece not I am going to say mine. Looking over your foot in mouth syndrome that you seem to have, you act like I don’t have fears that I don’t worry about Sam, or Niki or even you, you bag of dicks.” Dean’s mouth dropped at that but Kami continued, “Dean you’re not stupid by any means but you do do stupid shit out emotion sometimes and with you and your brother’s questionable co-dependency don’t you think I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop too. That I don’t have to watch out for you to oh I dunno say you love Niki but end up tossing her in a volcano or some shit to save Sam? I’m not saying that will even happen same as you saying I may never hurt you or your brother but we both have our fears ok; and I know Sam’s relationships in the past with supernatural creatures have not been great, and I have not reached like Cas level of trustworthiness in your eyes, but can you at least admit I try. I try to do the best I can every day, and I need you to do the same if this whole thing is going to work.” Kami ended her short tirade on a huff of air that seemed to deflate her as she sat back in the seat.

 

Dean was quiet for a little longer before he nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry Kami, I really am; and yes I know you try, and I’ll…I’ll try harder too. Deal?” He asked holding out his hand to her. Kami let a small smile come to her face before taking his hand, noting he held it firmly and didn’t flinch once.

“Deal.” She said before taking her hand back, “now can we stop for some burgers, I am starving.”

 

“Honey, now you are speaking my language.” He said before turning off an exit. The rest of the ride to the bunker was filled with conversation, mostly involving food and Kami’s unhealthy obsession with the bobs burgers cookbook; and Dean trying to coax a promise out of her to make him some of the recipes, before falling into a now more comfortable silence a few miles from the bunker.

 

Kami thought she and Dean finally understood each other a little better, and thinking back realized that maybe splitting up like this more often would be good for the group as a whole.


End file.
